


Colour my Wings (and let me fly)

by Quagswagging



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fallen Angels, Gen, Help, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Marcus crashes, Kevin's panic is worse than anyone could have imagined.(Warning: mentions of blood and fights)





	Colour my Wings (and let me fly)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this took a dark turn, whoops, lemme knownif you want more of this :3

A scream got stuck in Kevin’s throat as he watched Marcus crash in front of him, seeing the car roll over and over again. He knew he couldn’t stop his own car, could not run over and wrap his Swede up in his wings, where he knew he could keep him safe. 

He continued to drive, but he couldn’t focus, his breathing ragged and his wings threatening to come free. He felt tentative waves of calmness reach out for him, and he sighed, calming slightly as his fellow Angels urged him to do so.

When he got out of the car, running to his thankfully rather spacious driver room so he could finally spread his wings, he was surprised to see Kimi and Valtteri waiting for him. 

He let out a strangled cry and the two other Angels were at his side immediately.

“It’s okay.” Valtteri tried to soothe, looking around to see if they were alone before wrapping his wings around the smaller man. Kimi did the same, watching Kevin’s own wings twitch and shudder with a concerned expression, not liking their rather dull colour.

“Charles went with him to the medics.” Kimi told him softly. Kevin relaxed slightly, knowing the young Angel was fiercely protective of his friends, and would therefore make sure Marcus was okay and comfortable.

“I thought I lost him, that I-I’d failed…” Kevin whispered. Kimi pressed a kiss to his temple.

“All is okay.” the older Finn muttered. Kevin cried and sagged to the floor, his wings heaving with his sobs.

“Shh, he’s okay.” Kimi mumbled, pulling Kevin into his arms, his wings shielding him. 

“Kevin?” a tired voice called out. Kevin looked up and let out a strangled sob when he saw Charles walking over, supporting Marcus a little. The Swede seemed okay, although exhausted.

Kevin was up in an instant, shakily running over to Marcus. Charles quickly took a step back as Kevin hugged Marcus tightly, wing securely shielding the Swede from the others. 

“Shh.” Marcus whispered, his hands pressing against the soft surface of the wings. Kevin sobbed, fingers digging into Marcus’s shoulder almost painfully tight. 

“I’m here.” Marcus said softly, kneeling down on the floor as Kevin’s legs seemed to give in under him.

Kevin gasped and said something, but he couldn’t seem to form words.

“I’m okay.” Marcus only answered hoarsely. 

Kevin let out a heartbreaking wail and Marcus desperately clutched the Angel’s face between his hands, just to see Kevin’s eyes roll back in his head before he sagged against Marcus. 

“Kevin..?” Marcus gasped, cradling him as best he could without pushing the wings in an awkward angle.

Kimi was at their side within an instant, pressing his hand against Kevin’s chest and cursing in Finnish.

“Kimi, what’s going on?” Marcus asked brokenly. Valtteri and Charles came to his sides as well and tried to pry Marcus away.

“I-” Kimi started, before cursing again as Kevin’s whole body convulsed, his wings starting to darken at the tips. 

“Everyone move away! No one touch him!” Kimi yelled out. Valtteri pushed Marcus back more firmly, restraining him as Marcus tried to move towards Kevin again.

Kevin let out a strangled sound back arching off the ground. 

“No…” Charles choked out. Marcus sobbed and tried to push Valtteri’s arms away.

“What’s happening? Someone better fucking tell me!” he yelled. Kimi walked over to him and smacked his cheek.

“Calm down. I need you to focus.” he hissed. “Kevin taught he had lost you, and apparently he loved you so much that losing you equals losing his heart. Angels can’t function without a heart.” 

“He’ll turn Fallen…” Valtteri mumbled. Charles gasped, his wings twitching nervously. Valtteri seemed distracted by the news, and the grip of Marcus lessened. 

Marcus broke free, pushing Kimi aside as well and falling to his knees next to Kevin.

“Don’t touch-” 

Marcus placed a hand on Kevin’s cheek.

The Angels eyes flew open, but it were not eyes that Marcus recognised. The irises were a pitch black, so much pain and hatred in them that Marcus immediately retracted his hand.

Kevin hissed and pushed himself up on his elbows, one hand catching Marcus’s wrist.

“Foolish human…” he said lowly, voice gravely and so unlike Kevin. Charles moved closer, but with a simple swipe of Kevin’s wing, he was pushed aside, thrown into the corner in a heap of limbs and feathers.

“Don’t come closer.” Kevin hissed at Valtteri and Kimi, his fingers digging into Marcus’s wrist as he pulled him close, his other hand closing around Marcus’s throat. 

“Kevin, please…” Marcus choked out. Kevin’s wings wrapped around him,but were they used to be white and soft, now they were a dull gray, feeling scratchy against Marcus’s skin. Kevin bared his teeth into a sickly sweet smile.

“So foolish.” he repeated, before leaning in and biting down in the crook of Marcus’s neck. Marcus screamed, trying to push him away. 

Kimi and Valtteri tried desperately to get to him, but Kevin’s wings were stronger.

Marcus cried, not only of the pain in his neck, but also because he realised what he had lost. 

“Please Kevin.” Marcus whispered as Kevin finally pulled away. He felt warm liquid ran down his neck, and saw it run down Kevin’s chin too. His blood.

“I love you.” Marcus whispered, leaning in even as the Fallen hissed and placing his lips over Kevin’s bloodied ones. Kevin stilled, and then pushed him away. 

Marcus rolled onto the floor, too weak to move. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain. 

“No!” someone screamed. Marcus groaned as desperate hands clutched at him, only barely registering something soft wrapping around him before it all went black.

~~

“Marcus, Marcus please…” a voice called out. Marcus groaned and tried to push the hand pressed again the side of his neck away, the pressure painful. Someone sobbed and soft lips pressed against his, trembling and salty tasting with tears.

“Kevin..?” Marcus said hoarsely, groggily opening one eye. Kevin was leant over him, cradling him into his arms and wings, which were white again. The Dane’s eyes had returned to their normal colour, although full of remorse and tears. 

“I love you.” Marcus immediately said. Kevon let out a strangled sound.

“You shouldn’t… after all of this…”

“I love you, my beautiful Angel.” Marcus interrupted. Kevin sniffled and cuddled him closer, tensing when Marcus groaned a little, clutching at the wound in his chest. 

Kimi knelt down next to them, placing his hand on Kevin’s cheek for a moment before focusing on Marcus.

“I need to heal it, it will hurt” Kimi was older than all of them and had more power. No matter how much Kevin wanted to, he wasn’t powerful enough to heal it.

Kevin sniffled and let Kimi take Marcus from him. Valtteri immediately drew him close, Charles crawling over as well, even though one of his wings was hanging at an odd angle.

Kimi held Marcus close, pressing a hand over the wound and leaning in to press his lips against the man’s forehead, whispering softly. The Finn started giving off a soft, pale light, and Marcus relaxed in his hold.

“Please…” Kevin whispered. Valtteri shushed him and pressed the Dane’s face against his shoulder. Charles tried to shield them with his one good wing, seeming a little pale but also determined.

“It worked.” Kimi said tiredly. Kevin broke down,sobbing and only barely able to crawl over to Marcus. Marcus sat up, seeming equally tired as Kimi, but eagerly pulled Kevin into his arms.

“Don’t cry anymore my love, I’m fine.” he whispered. Kevin smiled through his tears. 

“I love you.” he whispered, kissing him softly. Marcus kissed back, before letting Kevin setting down next to him, a wing slung over Marcus’s back as he cuddled close. Marcus yawned and kissed Kevin’s temple before turning to the others.

“So now that this is all settled again.” he said lightly, causing Kevin to smile in a mix of fondness and exasperation. 

“Someone care to explain how half of the grid are Angels?”


End file.
